Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY: The Heist
Пасхальные яйца - это отсылки к другим играм в PAYDAY: The Heist и не только. Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2 Данные пасхалки были созданы из-за тесного сотрудничества между Overkill Software и Valve. В игре есть целый ряд отсылок к Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2. *Нет Милосердию - ограбление госпиталя, который есть в одноименной миссии игры Left 4 Dead. В данной миссии надо похитить кровь с вирусом зелёного гриппа. Во всей миссии есть целый ряд отсылок, помимо того, что это ограбление - одна большая отсылка. **При начале ограбления, есть небольшой шанс встретить в лифте человека, похожего на Билла из Left 4 Dead (возможно, это он и есть). **По громкоговорителю, когда говорят имена врачей, упоминают "William Overbeck" - полное имя Билла из Left 4 Dead. **Если в конце ограбления лифт упадет из-за обстрела, есть шанс побега через морг, где тела начинают дергаться и издавать шипение. **У пациента начнутся признаки зелёного гриппа, когда у него взята кровь: тёмные вены, бледная кожа, и пузыри на коже, позже он может начать кашлять как Курильщик из Left 4 Dead. **Когда отключат свет, есть шанс найти Ведьму из Left 4 Dead, в уборной, справа от рецепшена. **В раздевалке на одном из шкафчиков есть имя "Faliszek". Это отсылка к Чету Фалиcзеку (Chet Faliszek), сценаристу Left 4 Dead. **Также, в конце ограбления Бэйн говорит: "Sorry guys, you left for dead". **В самом госпитале расположены такие же ящики, какие были в Left 4 Dead. Они стоят там же, где и стояли. Также, на боксарте, справа от всех грабителей, изображен ящик с медикаментами, на котором лежит берет. Скорее всего, это берет Билла. *Маски Infected, которые можно получить если иметь на одном аккаунте PAYDAY: The Heist и Left 4 Dead. *В Похищении Алмазов можно найти картины с изображением Сони Кински (ориг. Sonja Kinski), чей образ достался Зое. *В Комнате Страха можно найти четыре аптечки из Left 4 Dead. *В Подделке, в одной из комнат в доме, есть игрушки в виде зомби-боссов из Left 4 Dead. *Достижение "Left for Dead". Схватка *В Горячей Улице, парковка, куда грабители загоняют Мэта, называется "Jake's Parking". В фильме Нил Макколи с подстреленным Крисом Шихерлисом были на парковке с таким же названием. Zack's Parking (1).jpg Zack's Parking (2).jpg *В той же Горячей Улице, Мэт называет свою жертву "пятном", что отсылается на выражение Майкла Черитто. *Сопровождаемая музыка из ограбления Первый Всемирный Банк похожа на саундтрек из этого фильма. *Маски "Moderator" и "Overkill" по внешнему виду копируют хоккейные маски из фильма (в фильме они без узоров). Mask Moderator and Overkill (Heat) (1).jpg Mask Moderator and Overkill (Heat) (2).jpg Mask moderator.jpg Mask Overkill.jpg *В Скотобойне, грабители останавливают конвой Murkywater таким же способом, что и главные герои фильма. Stop the Convoy (Heat).jpg *Если на ограблении Первого Всемирного Банка убить всех охранников до приезда полиции, один из ботов команды (если таковы имеются) встанет на один из столов в лобби и скажет: "Мы не собираемся никого убивать! Мы здесь за деньгами банка, не за вашими. Ваши деньги застрахованы государством, вы не потеряете ни копейки! Подумайте о своих семьях, не рискуйте своей жизнью. Не пытайтесь быть героями!". Крис Шихерлис делает тоже самое в фильме. Quote Chris Shiherlis.jpg На гребне волны *При получении 145 уровня, игрок получает президентские маски, из которых маска "The 37th" сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме На гребне волны. Внешне, маска копирует 37-го бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. Point Break Mask.jpg *В игре упоминается компания Bodhi. В фильме Патрик Суэйзи играл персонажа по имени Боди (ориг. Bodhi). Маски Beef Данные маски отсылаются на игры, которые вышли в тот же год что и PAYDAY: The Heist. *Даллас - Homefront *Хокстон - Battlefield *Вулф - Metro 2033 *Чейнс - Jurassic Park: The Game Beeef Dallas.png|Даллас Beeef Hoxton.png|Хокстон Beeef Wolf.png|Вулф Beeef Chains.png|Чейнс Half-Life *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, название которой является отсылкой к Half-Life (Black Mesa). *В ограблении Нет Милосердию, в раздевалке, на одном из шкафчиков, где висит лом, есть имя "Dr. Crowbar", что в переводе означает "Доктор Монтировка". *На обоих картах в Wolfpack нужно использовать лом. Это отсылка к серии игр Half-Life и сотрудничеству Valve с Overkill Software. Разное *Маска "Secret" Хокстона имеет сходство с Saints Row: The Third. От цвета к символу. Символ также известен как Геральдическая лилия. *На экране стационарного телефона, находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре, показан набор букв и цифр - idKFa12321. idKFa12321 является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom. *Иногда, Даллас, под действием тока Тазера пяти или более секунд, будет кричать "Don't tase me, bro. Don't tase me, bro!". Это было взято из инцидента в университете "University of Florida", где "Andrew Meyer" сказал ту же самую фразу до того, пока не был под действием тока. *Клокер очень похож на агента третьего эшелона из серии игр Splinter Cell. Он носит подобное обмундирование, а союзники иногда называют его "Фишер", что является отсылкой на главного героя серии Splinter Cell - Сэма Фишера. *В книжных шкафах, внутри банка, можно найти одну книгу, на обложке которой изображены две руки, держащие зеленое яблоко. Скорее всего, это похоже на книгу Сумерки, которая имеет такую же обложку, но только с красным яблоком. *Во время ограбления Комната Страха, один из гангстеров может закричать "Eat shit and die!". Данную фразу использовал Дюк Нюкем. *В Похищение Алмазов, многие значки на столах имеют необычные имена, это имена двухсот лучших игроков в PAYDAY: The Heist. На одном из значков можно прочитать имя "Santa". Также, DJ на вечеринке время от времени объявляет название запроса наследующий музыкальный трек. Названия, которые произносит DJ, берутся из списка двухсот лучших игроков, которые попали в игру. Там же, во время кражи камней, персонаж иногда говорит: "Gotta Catch 'em All", что отсылает к теме Покемонов "Gotta Catch 'em All". *В Похищение Алмазов, после того, как Бэйн сбрасывает CFO через крышу, иногда персонаж может сказать: "Yipee ki-yay, motherfucker!", ссылаясь на знаменитую фразу Джона Макклейна из фильма Крепкий орешек", и где Ганс Грубер почти так же падает с крыши "Nakatomi" вниз на улицу. Последняя пасхалка заключается в том, что из окна небоскреба можно увидеть другой небоскреб с надписью "Flesh Pound". Очевидно, это отсылка к игре Killing Floor. *В Похищение Алмазов, на значках охраны написано "Mr. Hyde". Это, возможно, является отсылкой к новелле "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". *В Похищение Алмазов, при получение большого бриллианта заставляет персонажа сказать "My precious!". Это является отсылкой к фильму Властелин Колец". *Метод ограбления, который предлагает Бэйн на карте Подделка, похож на метод Роберта Де Ниро, в фильме Медвежатник. *В Подделке, название сейфа "Franz Jaeger Safe" является отсылкой к "Olsen Gang". *В Подделке, в гараже Мишеля есть постер группы Richard Bloom, с которого Overkill Software сделали модель Хокстона. *В Под Прикрытием, в конце миссии, при прыжке на соседнее здание, один из персонажей может закричать "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!", что является отсылкой к серии игр Принц Персии. *В Под Прикрытием, около главного монитора есть ноутбук. На нём нарисована карта Crime.Net которая присутствует в PAYDAY 2 в меню выбора ограбления. Наверное, именно с этого ноутбука и была срисована модель города для выбора ограбления в PAYDAY 2. *В Под Прикрытием, позади главного монитора, можно найти слова "Ноль", "Прохладный", "Кислота", "Жжёт". Это является отсылкой к фильму Хакеры, где один хакер имел прозвище "Zero Сool", а другой - "Acid Burn". *В Под Прикрытием, если Алекс успешно ставит лимузин на крышу, он кричит "Like a glove!", что является отсылкой к фильму Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных, когда Эйс, после "удачной" парковки, кричит эту фразу http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fToRej14lCQ. *Цитата из постера "Nothing is certain but death and taxes" в том же Под Прикрытием, является отсылкой к фразе Бенджамина Франклина: "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes". * В Нет Милосердию, до того, как мы достанем оружие, по громкоговорителю будут следующие сообщения для врачей: **Dr. Acula (Dracula) и Dr. Dorian, отсылка к телесериалу Клиника. **"Emergency, paging Dr. Beat", отсылка к песне "Dr Beat" от Miami Sound Machine. **Dr. Mario, отсылка к серии игр Mario. **Dr. Wily, Dr. Right и Dr. Light, отсылка к персонажам Megaman. **Dr. Greenthumb, отсылка к Cypress Hill. *В Нет Милосердию, имя на одном из бэйджиков - Dr. PhilGood. Отсылка к Dr. Feelgood. *На некоторых мониторах в игре можно заметить запущенный клиент Steam. *Ноутбуки в игре - VAIO (подбренд, используемый для многих компьютерных продуктов Sony). *Когда Юджин будет говорить пароль, он скажет "Starbreeze". Это отсылка на Starbreeze Studios, с которой позже слилась Overkill Software. *В Комнате Страха, когда будет заложено C4, грабитель может сказать "We're all clear, now let's blow this thing and go home!". Это цитата Хана Соло из Звездных войн. *В Комнате Страха, в одной из уборных здания, можно найти огромную зубную щетку. *Достижение "Detective Gadget" является отсылкой на мультисериал Инспектор Гаджет. Также, есть сходство между одеждой грабителя на иконке достижения и Инспектором Гаджетом из мультисериала. Категория:Разное PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Разное